List of minerals S-T (complete)
It is currently not possible to have a "complete list of minerals". The International Mineralogical Association is the international group that recognises new minerals and new mineral names, however minerals discovered before 1959 did not go through the official naming procedure, although some minerals published previously have been either confirmed or discredited since that date. This list contains a mixture of mineral names that have been approved since 1959 and those mineral names believed to still refer to valid mineral species (these are called "grandfathered" species). The list is divided into alphabetical groups: A-B - C-E - F-J - K-M - N-R - S-T - U-Z The data was exported from mindat.org. The minerals are sorted by name. The first link is to mindat.org, and the second link is to webmineral.com. __TOC__ S #Sabatierite http://www.mindat.org/min-3492.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sabatierite.shtml #Sabelliite http://www.mindat.org/min-3493.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sabelliite.shtml #Sabieite http://www.mindat.org/min-3494.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sabieite.shtml #Sabinaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3495.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sabinaite.shtml #Sabugalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3496.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sabugalite.shtml #Sacrofanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3498.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sacrofanite.shtml #Sadanagaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3499.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sadanagaite.shtml #Saddlebackite http://www.mindat.org/min-7277.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Saddlebackite.shtml #Sahamalite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3501.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sahamalite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Sahlinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3502.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sahlinite.shtml #Sailaufite http://www.mindat.org/min-27258.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sailaufite.shtml #Sainfeldite http://www.mindat.org/min-3503.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sainfeldite.shtml #Sakhaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3504.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sakhaite.shtml #Sakharovaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3505.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sakharovaite.shtml #Sakuraiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3506.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sakuraiite.shtml #Sal ammoniac http://www.mindat.org/min-3507.html http://webmineral.com/data/Sal-ammoniac.shtml #Saléeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3508.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sal%E9eite.shtml #Salesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3509.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Salesite.shtml #Saliotite http://www.mindat.org/min-3510.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Saliotite.shtml #Salzburgite http://www.mindat.org/min-7680.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Salzburgite.shtml #Samarskite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3512.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Samarskite-%28Y%29.shtml #Samfowlerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3513.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Samfowlerite.shtml #Sampleite http://www.mindat.org/min-3515.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sampleite.shtml #Samsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3516.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Samsonite.shtml #Samuelsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3517.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Samuelsonite.shtml #Sanbornite http://www.mindat.org/min-3518.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sanbornite.shtml #Sanderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3519.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sanderite.shtml #Saneroite http://www.mindat.org/min-3520.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Saneroite.shtml #Sanidine http://www.mindat.org/min-3521.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sanidine.shtml #Sanjuanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3522.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sanjuanite.shtml #Sanmartinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3523.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sanmartinite.shtml #Santabarbaraite http://www.mindat.org/min-11436.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Santabarbaraite.shtml #Santaclaraite http://www.mindat.org/min-3524.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Santaclaraite.shtml #Santafeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3525.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Santafeite.shtml #Santanaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3526.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Santanaite.shtml #Santite http://www.mindat.org/min-3527.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Santite.shtml #Saponite http://www.mindat.org/min-3528.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Saponite.shtml #Sapphirine http://www.mindat.org/min-3531.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sapphirine.shtml #Sarabauite http://www.mindat.org/min-3532.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sarabauite.shtml #Sarcolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3533.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sarcolite.shtml #Sarcopside http://www.mindat.org/min-3534.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sarcopside.shtml #Sarkinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3535.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sarkinite.shtml #Sarmientite http://www.mindat.org/min-3536.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sarmientite.shtml #Sartorite http://www.mindat.org/min-3537.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sartorite.shtml #Saryarkite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3538.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Saryarkite-%28Y%29.shtml #Sasaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3539.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sasaite.shtml #Sassolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3540.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sassolite.shtml #Satimolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3541.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Satimolite.shtml #Satpaevite http://www.mindat.org/min-3542.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Satpaevite.shtml #Satterlyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3543.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Satterlyite.shtml #Sauconite http://www.mindat.org/min-3544.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sauconite.shtml #Sayrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3545.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sayrite.shtml #Sazhinite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3546.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sazhinite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Sazykinaite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3547.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sazykinaite-%28Y%29.shtml #Sborgite http://www.mindat.org/min-3548.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sborgite.shtml #Scacchite http://www.mindat.org/min-3549.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scacchite.shtml #Scainiite http://www.mindat.org/min-7016.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scainiite.shtml #Scandiobabingtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-7278.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scandiobabingtonite.shtml #Scarbroite http://www.mindat.org/min-3551.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scarbroite.shtml #Scawtite http://www.mindat.org/min-3552.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scawtite.shtml #Schachnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3553.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schachnerite.shtml #Schafarzikite http://www.mindat.org/min-3554.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schafarzikite.shtml #Schäferite http://www.mindat.org/min-7279.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sch%E4ferite.shtml #Schairerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3555.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schairerite.shtml #Schallerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3557.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schallerite.shtml #Schapbachite http://www.mindat.org/min-3558.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schapbachite.shtml #Schaurteite http://www.mindat.org/min-3559.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schaurteite.shtml #Scheelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3560.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scheelite.shtml #Schertelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3564.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schertelite.shtml #Schiavinatoite http://www.mindat.org/min-7110.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schiavinatoite.shtml #Schieffelinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3566.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schieffelinite.shtml #Schirmerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3567.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schirmerite.shtml #Schlegelite http://www.mindat.org/min-26667.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schlegelite.shtml #Schlemaite http://www.mindat.org/min-25688.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schlemaite.shtml #Schlossmacherite http://www.mindat.org/min-3568.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schlossmacherite.shtml #Schmiederite http://www.mindat.org/min-3569.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schmiederite.shtml #Schmitterite http://www.mindat.org/min-3570.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schmitterite.shtml #Schneebergite http://www.mindat.org/min-11378.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schneebergite.shtml #Schneiderhöhnite http://www.mindat.org/min-3571.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schneiderh%F6hnite.shtml #Schoderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3572.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schoderite.shtml #Schoenfliesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3573.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schoenfliesite.shtml #Schoepite http://www.mindat.org/min-3574.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schoepite.shtml #Schöllhornite http://www.mindat.org/min-3861.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sch%F6llhornite.shtml #Scholzite http://www.mindat.org/min-3576.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scholzite.shtml #Schoonerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3577.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schoonerite.shtml #Schorl http://www.mindat.org/min-3578.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schorl.shtml #Schreibersite http://www.mindat.org/min-3582.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schreibersite.shtml #Schreyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3583.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schreyerite.shtml #Schröckingerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3584.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schr%F6ckingerite.shtml #Schubnelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3586.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schubnelite.shtml #Schuetteite http://www.mindat.org/min-3587.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schuetteite.shtml #Schuilingite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-3588.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schuilingite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Schulenbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-3589.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schulenbergite.shtml #Schultenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3590.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schultenite.shtml #Schumacherite http://www.mindat.org/min-3591.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schumacherite.shtml #Schwartzembergite http://www.mindat.org/min-3592.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schwartzembergite.shtml #Schwertmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-7281.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Schwertmannite.shtml #Sclarite http://www.mindat.org/min-3593.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sclarite.shtml #Scolecite http://www.mindat.org/min-3594.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scolecite.shtml #Scorodite http://www.mindat.org/min-3595.html http://webmineral.com/data/Scorodite.shtml #Scorzalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3596.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scorzalite.shtml #Scotlandite http://www.mindat.org/min-3597.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scotlandite.shtml #Scrutinyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3598.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Scrutinyite.shtml #Seamanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3599.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Seamanite.shtml #Searlesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3600.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Searlesite.shtml #Sederholmite http://www.mindat.org/min-3601.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sederholmite.shtml #Sedovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3602.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sedovite.shtml #Seeligerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3603.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Seeligerite.shtml #Seelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3604.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Seelite.shtml #Segelerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3605.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Segelerite.shtml #Segnitite http://www.mindat.org/min-3606.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Segnitite.shtml #Seidite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7284.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Seidite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Seidozerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3607.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Seidozerite.shtml #Seifertite http://www.mindat.org/min-26715.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Seifertite.shtml #Seinäjokite http://www.mindat.org/min-3608.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sein%E4jokite.shtml #Sekaninaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3609.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sekaninaite.shtml #Selenium http://www.mindat.org/min-3611.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Selenium.shtml #Selenostephanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3612.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Selenostephanite.shtml #Seligmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-3613.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Seligmannite.shtml #Sellaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3614.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sellaite.shtml #Selwynite http://www.mindat.org/min-7287.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Selwynite.shtml #Semseyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3616.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Semseyite.shtml #Senaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3617.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Senaite.shtml #Senarmontite http://www.mindat.org/min-3618.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Senarmontite.shtml #Senegalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3619.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Senegalite.shtml #Sengierite http://www.mindat.org/min-3620.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sengierite.shtml #Sepiolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3621.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sepiolite.shtml #Sérandite http://www.mindat.org/min-3622.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/S%E9randite.shtml #Serendibite http://www.mindat.org/min-3623.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Serendibite.shtml #Sergeevite http://www.mindat.org/min-3624.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sergeevite.shtml #Serpierite http://www.mindat.org/min-3625.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Serpierite.shtml #Serrabrancaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7288.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Serrabrancaite.shtml #Sewardite http://www.mindat.org/min-11128.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sewardite.shtml #Shabaite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-3626.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shabaite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Shabynite http://www.mindat.org/min-3627.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shabynite.shtml #Shadlunite http://www.mindat.org/min-3628.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shadlunite.shtml #Shafranovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3629.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shafranovskite.shtml #Shakhovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3630.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shakhovite.shtml #Shandite http://www.mindat.org/min-3631.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shandite.shtml #Shannonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3632.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shannonite.shtml #Sharpite http://www.mindat.org/min-3633.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sharpite.shtml #Shattuckite http://www.mindat.org/min-3634.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shattuckite.shtml #Shcherbakovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3635.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shcherbakovite.shtml #Shcherbinaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3636.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shcherbinaite.shtml #Sheldrickite http://www.mindat.org/min-7289.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sheldrickite.shtml #Sherwoodite http://www.mindat.org/min-3637.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sherwoodite.shtml #Shibkovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7290.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shibkovite.shtml #Shigaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3638.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shigaite.shtml #Shirokshinite http://www.mindat.org/min-11435.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shirokshinite.shtml #Shirozulite http://www.mindat.org/min-11466.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shirozulite.shtml #Shkatulkalite http://www.mindat.org/min-7291.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shkatulkalite.shtml #Shomiokite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3639.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shomiokite-%28Y%29.shtml #Shortite http://www.mindat.org/min-3640.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shortite.shtml #Shuangfengite http://www.mindat.org/min-7292.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shuangfengite.shtml #Shubnikovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3641.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shubnikovite.shtml #Shuiskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3642.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Shuiskite.shtml #Sibirskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3644.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sibirskite.shtml #Sicherite http://www.mindat.org/min-11028.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sicherite.shtml #Sicklerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3645.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sicklerite.shtml #Siderazot http://www.mindat.org/min-3646.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Siderazot.shtml #Siderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3647.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Siderite.shtml #Sideronatrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3650.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sideronatrite.shtml #Siderophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-3651.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Siderophyllite.shtml #Siderotil http://www.mindat.org/min-3643.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Siderotil.shtml #Sidorenkite http://www.mindat.org/min-3653.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sidorenkite.shtml #Sidpietersite http://www.mindat.org/min-7293.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sidpietersite.shtml #Sidwillite http://www.mindat.org/min-3654.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sidwillite.shtml #Siegenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3655.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Siegenite.shtml #Sieleckiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3656.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sieleckiite.shtml #Sigismundite http://www.mindat.org/min-7294.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sigismundite.shtml #Sigloite http://www.mindat.org/min-3657.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sigloite.shtml #Silhydrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3658.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Silhydrite.shtml #Silicon http://www.mindat.org/min-3659.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Silicon.shtml #Silinaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3661.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Silinaite.shtml #Sillénite http://www.mindat.org/min-3663.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sill%E9nite.shtml #Sillimanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3662.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sillimanite.shtml #Silver http://www.mindat.org/min-3664.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Silver.shtml #Silvialite http://www.mindat.org/min-7296.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Silvialite.shtml #Simferite http://www.mindat.org/min-3665.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Simferite.shtml #Simmonsite http://www.mindat.org/min-7297.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Simmonsite.shtml #Simonellite http://www.mindat.org/min-3666.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Simonellite.shtml #Simonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3667.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Simonite.shtml #Simonkolleite http://www.mindat.org/min-3668.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Simonkolleite.shtml #Simplotite http://www.mindat.org/min-3669.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Simplotite.shtml #Simpsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3670.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Simpsonite.shtml #Sincosite http://www.mindat.org/min-3671.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sincosite.shtml #Sinhalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3672.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sinhalite.shtml #Sinjarite http://www.mindat.org/min-3673.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sinjarite.shtml #Sinkankasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3674.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sinkankasite.shtml #Sinnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3675.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sinnerite.shtml #Sinoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3676.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sinoite.shtml #Sitinakite http://www.mindat.org/min-3677.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sitinakite.shtml #Sjögrenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3678.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sj%F6grenite.shtml #Skaergaardite http://www.mindat.org/min-26980.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Skaergaardite.shtml #Skinnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3679.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Skinnerite.shtml #Skippenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3680.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Skippenite.shtml #Sklodowskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3681.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sklodowskite.shtml #Skutterudite http://www.mindat.org/min-3682.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Skutterudite.shtml #Slavikite http://www.mindat.org/min-3683.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Slavikite.shtml #Slawsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3684.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Slawsonite.shtml #Smirnite http://www.mindat.org/min-3686.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Smirnite.shtml #Smithite http://www.mindat.org/min-3687.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Smithite.shtml #Smithsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3688.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Smithsonite.shtml #Smolianinovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7298.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Smolianinovite.shtml #Smrkovecite http://www.mindat.org/min-7299.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Smrkovecite.shtml #Smythite http://www.mindat.org/min-3691.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Smythite.shtml #Sobolevite http://www.mindat.org/min-3699.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sobolevite.shtml #Sobolevskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3700.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sobolevskite.shtml #Sodalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3701.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodalite.shtml #Soddyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3702.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Soddyite.shtml #Sodicanthophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-7301.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodicanthophyllite.shtml #Sodic-ferri-clinoferroholmquistite http://www.mindat.org/min-7302.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodic-ferri-clinoferroholmquistite.shtml #Sodic-ferri-pedrizite http://www.mindat.org/min-10406.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodic-ferri-pedrizite.shtml #Sodic-ferro-anthophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-7303.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodic-ferro-anthophyllite.shtml #Sodic-ferrogedrite http://www.mindat.org/min-7304.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodic-ferrogedrite.shtml #Sodicgedrite http://www.mindat.org/min-7305.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodicgedrite.shtml #Sodium-Boltwoodite http://www.mindat.org/min-3692.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodium-Boltwoodite.shtml #Sodium Pharmacosiderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3695.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodium%20Pharmacosiderite.shtml #Sodium-Zippeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3694.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sodium-Zippeite.shtml #Sofiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3707.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sofiite.shtml #Sogdianite http://www.mindat.org/min-3708.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sogdianite.shtml #Söhngeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3709.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/S%F6hngeite.shtml #Solongoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3710.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Solongoite.shtml #Sonolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3711.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sonolite.shtml #Sonoraite http://www.mindat.org/min-3712.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sonoraite.shtml #Sopcheite http://www.mindat.org/min-3713.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sopcheite.shtml #Sorbyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3715.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sorbyite.shtml #Sørensenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3716.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/S%F8rensenite.shtml #Sorosite http://www.mindat.org/min-7307.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sorosite.shtml #Sosedkoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3717.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sosedkoite.shtml #Soucekite http://www.mindat.org/min-3718.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Soucekite.shtml #Souzalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3719.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Souzalite.shtml #Spadaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3720.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spadaite.shtml #Spangolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3721.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spangolite.shtml #Spencerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3722.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spencerite.shtml #Sperrylite http://www.mindat.org/min-3723.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sperrylite.shtml #Spertiniite http://www.mindat.org/min-3724.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spertiniite.shtml #Spessartine http://www.mindat.org/min-3725.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spessartine.shtml #Sphaerobertrandite http://www.mindat.org/min-11337.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sphaerobertrandite.shtml #Sphaerobismoite http://www.mindat.org/min-7308.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sphaerobismoite.shtml #Sphalerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3727.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sphalerite.shtml #Spheniscidite http://www.mindat.org/min-3728.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spheniscidite.shtml #Spherocobaltite http://www.mindat.org/min-3726.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spherocobaltite.shtml #Spinel http://www.mindat.org/min-3729.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spinel.shtml #Spionkopite http://www.mindat.org/min-3730.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spionkopite.shtml #Spiroffite http://www.mindat.org/min-3731.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spiroffite.shtml #Spodiosite http://www.mindat.org/min-3732.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spodiosite.shtml #Spodumene http://www.mindat.org/min-3733.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spodumene.shtml #Spriggite http://www.mindat.org/min-25685.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spriggite.shtml #Springcreekite http://www.mindat.org/min-7061.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Springcreekite.shtml #Spurrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3734.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Spurrite.shtml #Srebrodolskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3736.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Srebrodolskite.shtml #Srilankite http://www.mindat.org/min-3737.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Srilankite.shtml #Stalderite http://www.mindat.org/min-3744.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stalderite.shtml #Stanekite http://www.mindat.org/min-7310.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stanekite.shtml #Stanfieldite http://www.mindat.org/min-3745.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stanfieldite.shtml #Stanleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3746.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stanleyite.shtml #Stannite http://www.mindat.org/min-3747.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stannite.shtml #Stannoidite http://www.mindat.org/min-3748.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stannoidite.shtml #Stannomicrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3749.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stannomicrolite.shtml #Stannopalladinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3750.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stannopalladinite.shtml #Starkeyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3752.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Starkeyite.shtml #Staurolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3753.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Staurolite.shtml #Steacyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3754.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Steacyite.shtml #Steenstrupine-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3756.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Steenstrupine-%28Ce%29.shtml #Steigerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3759.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Steigerite.shtml #Stellerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3760.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stellerite.shtml #Stenhuggarite http://www.mindat.org/min-3761.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stenhuggarite.shtml #Stenonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3762.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stenonite.shtml #Stepanovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3763.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stepanovite.shtml #Stephanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3764.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stephanite.shtml #Stercorite http://www.mindat.org/min-3765.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stercorite.shtml #Sterlinghillite http://www.mindat.org/min-3766.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sterlinghillite.shtml #Sternbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-3767.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sternbergite.shtml #Sterryite http://www.mindat.org/min-3768.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sterryite.shtml #Stetefeldtite http://www.mindat.org/min-3769.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stetefeldtite.shtml #Stevensite http://www.mindat.org/min-3770.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stevensite.shtml #Stewartite http://www.mindat.org/min-3772.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stewartite.shtml #Stibarsen http://www.mindat.org/min-3775.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibarsen.shtml #Stibiconite http://www.mindat.org/min-3776.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibiconite.shtml #Stibiobetafite http://www.mindat.org/min-3777.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibiobetafite.shtml #Stibiocolumbite http://www.mindat.org/min-3778.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibiocolumbite.shtml #Stibiocolusite http://www.mindat.org/min-3779.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibiocolusite.shtml #Stibiomicrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3738.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibiomicrolite.shtml #Stibiopalladinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3758.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibiopalladinite.shtml #Stibiotantalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3739.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibiotantalite.shtml #Stibivanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3781.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibivanite.shtml #Stibnite http://www.mindat.org/min-3782.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stibnite.shtml #Stichtite http://www.mindat.org/min-3784.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stichtite.shtml #Stilbite-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-7313.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stilbite-Ca.shtml #Stilbite-Na http://www.mindat.org/min-7314.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stilbite-Na.shtml #Stilleite http://www.mindat.org/min-3786.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stilleite.shtml #Stillwaterite http://www.mindat.org/min-3787.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stillwaterite.shtml #Stillwellite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3788.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stillwellite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Stilpnomelane http://www.mindat.org/min-3789.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stilpnomelane.shtml #Stishovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3790.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stishovite.shtml #Stistaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3791.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stistaite.shtml #Stoiberite http://www.mindat.org/min-3792.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stoiberite.shtml #Stokesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3793.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stokesite.shtml #Stolzite http://www.mindat.org/min-3794.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stolzite.shtml #Stoppaniite http://www.mindat.org/min-7315.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stoppaniite.shtml #Stottite http://www.mindat.org/min-3795.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stottite.shtml #Straczekite http://www.mindat.org/min-3796.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Straczekite.shtml #Strakhovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3797.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strakhovite.shtml #Stranskiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3798.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stranskiite.shtml #Strashimirite http://www.mindat.org/min-3799.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strashimirite.shtml #Strätlingite http://www.mindat.org/min-3809.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Str%E4tlingite.shtml #Strelkinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3800.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strelkinite.shtml #Strengite http://www.mindat.org/min-3801.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strengite.shtml #Stringhamite http://www.mindat.org/min-3802.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stringhamite.shtml #Stromeyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3803.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stromeyerite.shtml #Stronalsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3804.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stronalsite.shtml #Strontianite http://www.mindat.org/min-3805.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontianite.shtml #Strontioborite http://www.mindat.org/min-3807.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontioborite.shtml #Strontiochevkinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3808.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontiochevkinite.shtml #Strontiodresserite http://www.mindat.org/min-3774.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontiodresserite.shtml #Strontioginorite http://www.mindat.org/min-3741.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontioginorite.shtml #Strontiojoaquinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3740.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontiojoaquinite.shtml #Strontiomelane http://www.mindat.org/min-7317.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontiomelane.shtml #Strontiopiemontite http://www.mindat.org/min-3773.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontiopiemontite.shtml #Strontiopyrochlore http://www.mindat.org/min-3743.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontiopyrochlore.shtml #Strontiowhitlockite http://www.mindat.org/min-3742.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontiowhitlockite.shtml #Strontium-Apatite http://www.mindat.org/min-3757.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strontium-Apatite.shtml #Strunzite http://www.mindat.org/min-3810.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Strunzite.shtml #Struvite http://www.mindat.org/min-3811.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Struvite.shtml #Studenitsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3814.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Studenitsite.shtml #Studtite http://www.mindat.org/min-3815.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Studtite.shtml #Stumpflite http://www.mindat.org/min-3816.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Stumpflite.shtml #Sturmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3817.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sturmanite.shtml #Sturtite http://www.mindat.org/min-7319.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sturtite.shtml #Suanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3818.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Suanite.shtml #Sudburyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3819.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sudburyite.shtml #Sudoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3820.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sudoite.shtml #Sudovikovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7321.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sudovikovite.shtml #Suessite http://www.mindat.org/min-3821.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Suessite.shtml #Sugilite http://www.mindat.org/min-3822.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sugilite.shtml #Sulphohalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3824.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sulphohalite.shtml #Sulphotsumoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3825.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sulphotsumoite.shtml #Sulfur http://www.mindat.org/min-3826.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sulphur.shtml #Sulvanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3827.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sulvanite.shtml #Sundiusite http://www.mindat.org/min-3828.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sundiusite.shtml #Suolunite http://www.mindat.org/min-3829.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Suolunite.shtml #Suredaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7322.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Suredaite.shtml #Surinamite http://www.mindat.org/min-3830.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Surinamite.shtml #Surite http://www.mindat.org/min-3831.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Surite.shtml #Sursassite http://www.mindat.org/min-3832.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sursassite.shtml #Susannite http://www.mindat.org/min-3833.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Susannite.shtml #Sussexite http://www.mindat.org/min-3834.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sussexite.shtml #Suzukiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3835.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Suzukiite.shtml #Svabite http://www.mindat.org/min-3836.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Svabite.shtml #Svanbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-3837.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Svanbergite.shtml #Sveite http://www.mindat.org/min-3838.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sveite.shtml #Švenekite http://www.mindat.org/min-7076.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Svenekite.shtml #Sverigeite http://www.mindat.org/min-3839.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sverigeite.shtml #Svyatoslavite http://www.mindat.org/min-3840.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Svyatoslavite.shtml #Svyazhinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3841.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Svyazhinite.shtml #Swaknoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3842.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Swaknoite.shtml #Swamboite http://www.mindat.org/min-3843.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Swamboite.shtml #Swartzite http://www.mindat.org/min-3844.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Swartzite.shtml #Swedenborgite http://www.mindat.org/min-3845.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Swedenborgite.shtml #Sweetite http://www.mindat.org/min-3846.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sweetite.shtml #Swinefordite http://www.mindat.org/min-3847.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Swinefordite.shtml #Switzerite http://www.mindat.org/min-3848.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Switzerite.shtml #Sylvanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3849.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sylvanite.shtml #Sylvite http://www.mindat.org/min-3850.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sylvite.shtml #Symesite http://www.mindat.org/min-11033.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Symesite.shtml #Symplesite http://www.mindat.org/min-3851.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Symplesite.shtml #Synadelphite http://www.mindat.org/min-3852.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Synadelphite.shtml #Synchysite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3853.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Synchysite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Synchysite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-3854.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Synchysite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Synchysite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3855.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Synchysite-%28Y%29.shtml #Syngenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3856.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Syngenite.shtml #Szaibelyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3857.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Szaibelyite.shtml #Szenicsite http://www.mindat.org/min-3862.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Szenicsite.shtml #Szmikite http://www.mindat.org/min-3858.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Szmikite.shtml #Szomolnokite http://www.mindat.org/min-3859.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Szomolnokite.shtml #Sztrokayite http://www.mindat.org/min-7323.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Sztrokayite.shtml #Szymanskiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3860.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Szymanskiite.shtml T #Tacharanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3864.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tacharanite.shtml #Tachyhydrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3865.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tachyhydrite.shtml #Tadzhikite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3866.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tadzhikite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Tadzhikite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-7324.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tadzhikite-%28Y%29.shtml #Taenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3868.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Taenite.shtml #Taikanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3869.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Taikanite.shtml #Taimyrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3870.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Taimyrite.shtml #Tainiolite http://www.mindat.org/min-7325.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tainiolite.shtml #Takanelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3871.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Takanelite.shtml #Takedaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3872.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Takedaite.shtml #Takeuchiite http://www.mindat.org/min-3873.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Takeuchiite.shtml #Takovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3874.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Takovite.shtml #Talc http://www.mindat.org/min-3875.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Talc.shtml #Talmessite http://www.mindat.org/min-3876.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Talmessite.shtml #Talnakhite http://www.mindat.org/min-3877.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Talnakhite.shtml #Tamaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7080.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tamaite.shtml #Tamarugite http://www.mindat.org/min-3878.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tamarugite.shtml #Tancoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3879.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tancoite.shtml #Taneyamalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3880.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Taneyamalite.shtml #Tantalaeschynite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3881.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tantalaeschynite-%28Y%29.shtml #Tantalcarbide http://www.mindat.org/min-7327.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tantalcarbide.shtml #Tantalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3882.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tantalite.shtml #Tanteuxenite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3883.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tanteuxenite-%28Y%29.shtml #Tantite http://www.mindat.org/min-3884.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tantite.shtml #Taramellite http://www.mindat.org/min-3888.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Taramellite.shtml #Taramite http://www.mindat.org/min-3889.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Taramite.shtml #Taranakite http://www.mindat.org/min-3890.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Taranakite.shtml #Tarapacaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3891.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tarapacaite.shtml #Tarbuttite http://www.mindat.org/min-3892.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tarbuttite.shtml #Tarkianite http://www.mindat.org/min-25693.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tarkianite.shtml #Taseqite http://www.mindat.org/min-26453.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Taseqite.shtml #Tatarskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3894.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tatarskite.shtml #Tatyanaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7013.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tatyanaite.shtml #Tausonite http://www.mindat.org/min-3895.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tausonite.shtml #Tavorite http://www.mindat.org/min-3896.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tavorite.shtml #Tazheranite http://www.mindat.org/min-3897.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tazheranite.shtml #Teallite http://www.mindat.org/min-3900.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Teallite.shtml #Tedhadleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-10654.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tedhadleyite.shtml #Teepleite http://www.mindat.org/min-3901.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Teepleite.shtml #Tegengrenite http://www.mindat.org/min-7072.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tegengrenite.shtml #Teineite http://www.mindat.org/min-3902.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Teineite.shtml #Telargpalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3903.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Telargpalite.shtml #Tellurantimony http://www.mindat.org/min-3904.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tellurantimony.shtml #Tellurite http://www.mindat.org/min-3905.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tellurite.shtml #Tellurium http://www.mindat.org/min-3906.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tellurium.shtml #Tellurobismuthite http://www.mindat.org/min-3907.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tellurobismuthite.shtml #Tellurohauchecornite http://www.mindat.org/min-3898.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tellurohauchecornite.shtml #Telluronevskite http://www.mindat.org/min-7726.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Telluronevskite.shtml #Telluropalladinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3899.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Telluropalladinite.shtml #Telyushenkoite http://www.mindat.org/min-25600.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Telyushenkoite.shtml #Temagamite http://www.mindat.org/min-3908.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Temagamite.shtml #Tengchongite http://www.mindat.org/min-3909.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tengchongite.shtml #Tengerite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3910.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tengerite-%28Y%29.shtml #Tennantite http://www.mindat.org/min-3911.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tennantite.shtml #Tenorite http://www.mindat.org/min-3912.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tenorite.shtml #Tephroite http://www.mindat.org/min-3913.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tephroite.shtml #Terlinguaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3914.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Terlinguaite.shtml #Ternesite http://www.mindat.org/min-7330.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ternesite.shtml #Ternovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7331.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ternovite.shtml #Terranovaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7332.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Terranovaite.shtml #Terskite http://www.mindat.org/min-3915.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Terskite.shtml #Tertschite http://www.mindat.org/min-3916.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tertschite.shtml #Teruggite http://www.mindat.org/min-3917.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Teruggite.shtml #Teschemacherite http://www.mindat.org/min-3918.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Teschemacherite.shtml #Testibiopalladite http://www.mindat.org/min-3919.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Testibiopalladite.shtml #Tetra-auricupride http://www.mindat.org/min-3920.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tetra-auricupride.shtml #Tetradymite http://www.mindat.org/min-3921.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tetradymite.shtml #Tetraferroplatinum http://www.mindat.org/min-3923.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tetraferroplatinum.shtml #Tetrahedrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3924.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tetrahedrite.shtml #Tetrarooseveltite http://www.mindat.org/min-3926.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tetrarooseveltite.shtml #Tetrataenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3927.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tetrataenite.shtml #Tetrawickmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3928.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tetrawickmanite.shtml #Thadeuite http://www.mindat.org/min-3929.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thadeuite.shtml #Thalcusite http://www.mindat.org/min-3930.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thalcusite.shtml #Thalenite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3931.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thalenite-%28Y%29.shtml #Thalfenisite http://www.mindat.org/min-3932.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thalfenisite.shtml #Thaumasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3933.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thaumasite.shtml #Theisite http://www.mindat.org/min-3934.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Theisite.shtml #Thenardite http://www.mindat.org/min-3935.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thenardite.shtml #Theoparacelsite http://www.mindat.org/min-10589.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Theoparacelsite.shtml #Theophrastite http://www.mindat.org/min-3936.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Theophrastite.shtml #Theresmagnanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3937.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Theresmagnanite.shtml #Thermonatrite http://www.mindat.org/min-3938.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thermonatrite.shtml #Thomasclarkite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-7336.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thomasclarkite-%28Y%29.shtml #Thometzekite http://www.mindat.org/min-3939.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thometzekite.shtml #Thomsenolite http://www.mindat.org/min-3940.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thomsenolite.shtml #Thomsonite-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-3941.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thomsonite-Ca.shtml #Thorbastnasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3942.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thorbastnasite.shtml #Thoreaulite http://www.mindat.org/min-3943.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thoreaulite.shtml #Thorianite http://www.mindat.org/min-3944.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thorianite.shtml #Thorikosite http://www.mindat.org/min-3945.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thorikosite.shtml #Thorite http://www.mindat.org/min-3946.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thorite.shtml #Thornasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3947.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thornasite.shtml #Thorogummite http://www.mindat.org/min-3948.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thorogummite.shtml #Thorosteenstrupine http://www.mindat.org/min-3949.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thorosteenstrupine.shtml #Thortveitite http://www.mindat.org/min-3950.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thortveitite.shtml #Thorutite http://www.mindat.org/min-3951.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Thorutite.shtml #Threadgoldite http://www.mindat.org/min-3952.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Threadgoldite.shtml #Tiemannite http://www.mindat.org/min-3957.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tiemannite.shtml #Tienshanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3958.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tienshanite.shtml #Tiettaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3959.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tiettaite.shtml #Tikhonenkovite http://www.mindat.org/min-3961.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tikhonenkovite.shtml #Tilasite http://www.mindat.org/min-3962.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tilasite.shtml #Tilleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3964.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tilleyite.shtml #Tin http://www.mindat.org/min-3965.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tin.shtml #Tinaksite http://www.mindat.org/min-3966.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tinaksite.shtml #Tincalconite http://www.mindat.org/min-3967.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tincalconite.shtml #Tinsleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3969.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tinsleyite.shtml #Tinticite http://www.mindat.org/min-3970.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tinticite.shtml #Tintinaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3971.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tintinaite.shtml #Tinzenite http://www.mindat.org/min-3972.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tinzenite.shtml #Tiptopite http://www.mindat.org/min-3973.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tiptopite.shtml #Tiragalloite http://www.mindat.org/min-3974.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tiragalloite.shtml #Tischendorfite http://www.mindat.org/min-11112.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tischendorfite.shtml #Tisinalite http://www.mindat.org/min-3976.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tisinalite.shtml #Titanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3977.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Titanite.shtml #Titanowodginite http://www.mindat.org/min-3979.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Titanowodginite.shtml #Titantaramellite http://www.mindat.org/min-3980.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Titantaramellite.shtml #Tivanite http://www.mindat.org/min-3981.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tivanite.shtml #Tlalocite http://www.mindat.org/min-3982.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tlalocite.shtml #Tlapallite http://www.mindat.org/min-3983.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tlapallite.shtml #Tobelite http://www.mindat.org/min-3984.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tobelite.shtml #Tobermorite http://www.mindat.org/min-3985.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tobermorite.shtml #Tochilinite http://www.mindat.org/min-3986.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tochilinite.shtml #Todorokite http://www.mindat.org/min-3988.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Todorokite.shtml #Tokkoite http://www.mindat.org/min-3989.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tokkoite.shtml #Tokyoite http://www.mindat.org/min-25633.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tokyoite.shtml #Tolbachite http://www.mindat.org/min-3990.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tolbachite.shtml #Tolovkite http://www.mindat.org/min-3991.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tolovkite.shtml #Tombarthite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-3992.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tombarthite-%28Y%29.shtml #Tomichite http://www.mindat.org/min-3993.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tomichite.shtml #Tongbaite http://www.mindat.org/min-3994.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tongbaite.shtml #Tooeleite http://www.mindat.org/min-3995.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tooeleite.shtml #Topaz http://www.mindat.org/min-3996.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Topaz.shtml #Torbernite http://www.mindat.org/min-3997.html http://webmineral.com/data/Torbernite.shtml #Törnebohmite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-3998.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/T%F6rnebohmite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Törnebohmite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-3999.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/T%F6rnebohmite-%28La%29.shtml #Torreyite http://www.mindat.org/min-4000.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Torreyite.shtml #Tosudite http://www.mindat.org/min-4001.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tosudite.shtml #Tounkite http://www.mindat.org/min-4002.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tounkite.shtml #Toyohaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4004.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Toyohaite.shtml #Trabzonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4005.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trabzonite.shtml #Tranquillityite http://www.mindat.org/min-4006.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tranquillityite.shtml #Traskite http://www.mindat.org/min-4007.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Traskite.shtml #Trattnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-26354.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trattnerite.shtml #Treasurite http://www.mindat.org/min-4008.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Treasurite.shtml #Trechmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-4009.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trechmannite.shtml #Trembathite http://www.mindat.org/min-4010.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trembathite.shtml #Tremolite http://www.mindat.org/min-4011.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tremolite.shtml #Trevorite http://www.mindat.org/min-4012.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trevorite.shtml #Triangulite http://www.mindat.org/min-4014.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Triangulite.shtml #Tridymite http://www.mindat.org/min-4015.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tridymite.shtml #Trigonite http://www.mindat.org/min-4016.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trigonite.shtml #Trikalsilite http://www.mindat.org/min-4017.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trikalsilite.shtml #Trilithionite http://www.mindat.org/min-7341.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trilithionite.shtml #Trimerite http://www.mindat.org/min-4018.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trimerite.shtml #Trimounsite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4019.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trimounsite-%28Y%29.shtml #Triphylite http://www.mindat.org/min-4020.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Triphylite.shtml #Triplite http://www.mindat.org/min-4021.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Triplite.shtml #Triploidite http://www.mindat.org/min-4022.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Triploidite.shtml #Trippkeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4023.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trippkeite.shtml #Tripuhyite http://www.mindat.org/min-4024.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tripuhyite.shtml #Tristramite http://www.mindat.org/min-4025.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tristramite.shtml #Tritomite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-4026.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tritomite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Tritomite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4027.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tritomite-%28Y%29.shtml #Trogtalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4028.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trogtalite.shtml #Trolleite http://www.mindat.org/min-4030.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trolleite.shtml #Trona http://www.mindat.org/min-4031.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Trona.shtml #Truscottite http://www.mindat.org/min-4033.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Truscottite.shtml #Tsaregorodtsevite http://www.mindat.org/min-4034.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsaregorodtsevite.shtml #Tschermakite http://www.mindat.org/min-4035.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tschermakite.shtml #Tschermigite http://www.mindat.org/min-4036.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tschermigite.shtml #Tschernichite http://www.mindat.org/min-4037.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tschernichite.shtml #Tschörtnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-7343.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsch%F6rtnerite.shtml #Tsepinite-Na http://www.mindat.org/min-11013.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsepinite-Na.shtml #Tsnigriite http://www.mindat.org/min-4038.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsnigriite.shtml #Tsugaruite http://www.mindat.org/min-7344.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsugaruite.shtml #Tsumcorite http://www.mindat.org/min-4039.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsumcorite.shtml #Tsumebite http://www.mindat.org/min-4040.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsumebite.shtml #Tsumgallite http://www.mindat.org/min-11481.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsumgallite.shtml #Tsumoite http://www.mindat.org/min-4041.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tsumoite.shtml #Tucekite http://www.mindat.org/min-4042.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tucekite.shtml #Tugarinovite http://www.mindat.org/min-4043.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tugarinovite.shtml #Tugtupite http://www.mindat.org/min-4044.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tugtupite.shtml #Tuhualite http://www.mindat.org/min-4045.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tuhualite.shtml #Tuite http://www.mindat.org/min-25637.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tuite.shtml #Tulameenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4046.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tulameenite.shtml #Tuliokite http://www.mindat.org/min-4047.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tuliokite.shtml #Tumchaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7102.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tumchaite.shtml #Tundrite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-4048.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tundrite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Tundrite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-4049.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tundrite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Tunellite http://www.mindat.org/min-4050.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tunellite.shtml #Tungstenite http://www.mindat.org/min-4051.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tungstenite.shtml #Tungstibite http://www.mindat.org/min-4052.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tungstibite.shtml #Tungstite http://www.mindat.org/min-4054.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tungstite.shtml #Tungusite http://www.mindat.org/min-4055.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tungusite.shtml #Tunisite http://www.mindat.org/min-4056.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tunisite.shtml #Tuperssuatsiaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4057.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tuperssuatsiaite.shtml #Turanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4058.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Turanite.shtml #Turkestanite http://www.mindat.org/min-7345.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Turkestanite.shtml #Turneaureite http://www.mindat.org/min-4059.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Turneaureite.shtml #Turquoise http://www.mindat.org/min-4060.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Turquoise.shtml #Turtmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-11090.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Turtmannite.shtml #Tuscanite http://www.mindat.org/min-4061.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tuscanite.shtml #Tusionite http://www.mindat.org/min-4062.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tusionite.shtml #Tuzlaite http://www.mindat.org/min-4063.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tuzlaite.shtml #Tvalchrelidzeite http://www.mindat.org/min-4064.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tvalchrelidzeite.shtml #Tvedalite http://www.mindat.org/min-4065.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tvedalite.shtml #Tveitite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-4066.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tveitite-%28Y%29.shtml #Tweddillite http://www.mindat.org/min-11118.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tweddillite.shtml #Twinnite http://www.mindat.org/min-4067.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Twinnite.shtml #Tychite http://www.mindat.org/min-4068.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tychite.shtml #Tyretskite http://www.mindat.org/min-4069.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tyretskite.shtml #Tyrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-4070.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tyrolite.shtml #Tyrrellite http://www.mindat.org/min-4071.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tyrrellite.shtml #Tyuyamunite http://www.mindat.org/min-4072.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Tyuyamunite.shtml See also *List of minerals (complete) *List of minerals A-B (complete) *List of minerals C-E (complete) *List of minerals F-J (complete) *List of minerals K-M (complete) *List of minerals N-R (complete) *List of minerals U-Z (complete) External links *mindat.org - The Mineral Database *webmineral.com *